Sharpay Evans is not fat
by Melody Malone
Summary: As far as Sharpay is concerned, she's nowhere near as perfect as Gabriella, and the solution to that is to get skinnier. Surely Troy will love her then? But will she let Ryan in before she self destructs?
1. Chapter 1: Dream Diary

Sharpay lazily rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and sat up in her bed, wiping the sweat from her brow with her bed sheets. She was shaking all over, her mouth felt dry, and her eyes felt hot and wet. It was still black outside, and Sharpay knew that no-one else would be up for hours. But she couldn't sleep, yet again. Reaching down by the side of her bed, she pulled out a small pink furry book, and picked up a pen from her night stand.

_Dream number 132: Tuesday Night - "The Cafeteria"_

_I was walking down to the cafeteria, and I heard laughing. I put on the biggest smile I could, but when I walked in, I realised what they were laughing at. Me. People started pointing and laughing. I tried to speak to Ryan, but he just said he was late for rehearsals, and that the president of the drama club was waiting. I ran after him, shouting that I was the president, but when I got to the auditorium, Gabriella was standing there in my favourite outfit, bossing around my club. I ran over and pushed her, and she glared at me and said "Like you could fit into this anymore." Then I woke up._

Sharpay took a deep breath as she closed the book, and put it back on the floor, sliding it a little under the bed so that no-one would find it. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach. Standing up, she switched on her bedside lamp, and padded her way slowly over to her full-length mirror, stubbing her toe on her yearbook as she went. Cursing under her breath, she hurled it angrily into the corner of the room, and watched it land by her wardrobe with an almighty bang. Sharpay fell silent again, making sure she hadn't disturbed her brother, or her parents. When she still heard no-one stirring, she gingerly approached the mirror. She looked herself up and down for a while, then let her shoulders slouch down, and she stared at her reflection. Tears grew in her eyes, and her voice shuddered.

"Sharpay Evans….is not fat." She stood in silence for a little longer, before saying again, in a slightly stronger voice. "Sharpay Evans is not fat." Still silence, and Sharpay looked herself up and down again, holding her hands to her flat stomach. Tears built up in her eyes, and she sat down at the bottom of her bed. Looking over at her yearbook lying in the corner of the room where it had landed, she saw it had fell open on the page dedicated to Troy Bolton. Her eyes scanned the page, until she found what she was looking for. Amongst the pictures of Troy in and around the school, and playing basketball, was a picture of him and Gabriella. Sharpay's vision was blurred as more tears poured down her face, and she tried to get the image of Gabriella and Troy out of her head. Gabriella Montez. The perfect girl, the perfect friend...the perfect weight. Sharpay slid off her bed and onto the floor, and hugged her knees up close to her chest, where she whispered as quietly as she could;

"...Sharpay Evans..._is_ fat."


	2. Chapter 2: Back At School

A/N: I tried to make this up to 1400 words, but I got stuck 200 words short - but never mind! Here's the next part! It'll get exciting soon, promise!

Sharpay was woke up the next morning by a wet nose sniffing her, and gentle licks on her cheek.

"Mmm...Boi, off." She muttered, pulling herself to sit up. Feeling disorientated, and not feeling her bed sheets around her, she looked around confused, and realised she was sitting on the floor, where she must have eventually fallen asleep after waking up in the middle of the night. She let out a sigh of relief that she had had no more dreams. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it had just turned 7am, and her stomach was filled with dread yet again. Time for school. Shuffling over to her walk-in wardrobe, Sharpay looked through her various expensive designer outfits, before picking out the first one that caught her eye. There was a time when Sharpay would get up extra early in the mornings, and spend hours pouring over what to wear to impress guys, or intimidate girls. Now she didn't have the strength to do that anymore.

"Sharpay, you awake?" Her head spun round at the knock of the door, and Ryan came in, giving Boi a quick stroke before he raced downstairs.

"Get out of my room, creep!" She snapped, throwing some dirty laundry at him. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Well, I'm just saying as your breakfast is getting cold, and we've gotta leave soon."

"Fine, I'm coming!" Sharpay snapped, storming past her brother, and downstairs into the kitchen.

Their parents were out of town for a few days, and their maid, Maria, was keeping an eye on them. Sitting down at the dining room table, Maria put the plate of pancakes in front of her, and Sharpay grinned. Her favourite. Just as Sharpay was about to fork some onto her plate, an image of Gabriella entered her mind. She was pointing at her, and laughing.

"What are you trying to do, kill me!" Snapped Sharpay, pushing the plate away from herself. "Don't you know how many calories are in a pancake! 200!" Ryan, hearing the commotion, entered the room.

"Sis, something wrong?"

"Yes! Maria, are you stupid?!" Snapped Sharpay.

"I sorry Miss Evans…I get you something better!" Offered Maria, shyly, looking very apologetic.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. And I'm on a diet." Said Sharpay, quickly, standing up. Ryan laughed. "Something funny, Ryan?!"

"Well...you don't need a diet. You're as skinny as a rake!" Sharpay's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying you've been looking at my body, freak?"

"No! I'm just..." Ryan sighed. "Forget it. We're late so I'm going out to the car. If you're not coming--"

"I GET IT Ryan!" Sharpay snapped, pushing Ryan towards the door, and slamming it after the pair of them. Collecting her thoughts for a few minutes and taking a deep breath, Sharpay opened the car door, slamming it angrily behind her.

Sharpay's stomach sunk as she neared East High School.

"Are you okay, Shar? You look a bit pale.." Said Ryan, concerned.

"I'm fine, just tired." She snapped back, somewhat weakly. She had no intention of telling Ryan how she was feeling. He'd try and convince her that she wasn't fat, and that people would like her if she was nicer. 'Yeah blah blah, heard it all before' She thought, as she turned into the car park.

"I'm just saying, if there's anything you ever wanna talk about--" Began Ryan, but Sharpay shot him an angry look that silenced him. He shrugged and sat back in his seat, guessing it was just Sharpay's time of the month. He quickly rushed out the car as it stopped, and opened the drivers door for Sharpay to get out.

"Thank you, brother." She smirked, and strutted towards the school. As usual, Ryan scuttled along behind. Thanks to Sharpay taking so long to get ready that morning, they were late for Chemistry.

"Miss Evans, Mr Evans, thank you for finally joining us!" Snapped their teacher, as Ryan held the door open for his sister. "If you could take the only available seats in the room, perhaps we can get this lesson started at last!" Sharpay rolled her eyes, and looked around for an available seat. Her stomach suddenly did a somersault, as she realised the only seat, after Ryan had taken his next to Kelsi, was next to Gabriella, who had Troy the other side of her.

"Ryan!" She said, in an angry whisper. Ryan looked over and was about to stand up, when their teacher turned round again.

"Do you not understand simple instructions, Miss Evans? Take the seat next to Miss Montez, and be quick about it." Sharpay glared slightly at her teacher. 'I'm really not in the mood to get spoken to like that, much less by a teacher'. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Sharpay sat down, trying not to look at either of them.

"Sharpay, hi." Said Gabriella, smiling weakly. Sharpay looked down her nose at Gabriella.

"Montez." She snapped. Gabriella blinked, before rolling her eyes towards Troy. Quickly changing her face to a smile, Sharpay leant forward, and looked past Gabriella. "Hey Troy!" She offered him a small wave, and he nervously waved back, but the look on his face made Sharpay realise he was embarassed. After the teacher had delivered the lesson and left them to get on with the work, Sharpay found herself unable to concentrate, sitting next to the public display of the century.

"Why don't you just do it all for me." Laughed Troy, sticking his tongue out towards his girlfriend.

"Noo, because that would be cheating, and I'm sure you've got more than air on your head. Or was Taylor right about basketball players all along." Giggled Gabriella, leaning over towards Troy's paper to try and explain to him what he was doing wrong. As she leant over, Sharpay glanced at Gabriella's body. Sharpay was certain Gabriella was wearing a pair of pants that Sharpay herself had had to return to the store when they didn't fit her, which was further point to Sharpay at how much Gabriella was better than her. She tried to convince herself she wasn't that upset, and that Gabriella wasn't as good as her, but when they started excessively flirting before kissing, Sharpay slammed her eyes shut for a second. She couldn't get the image out of her head, and she couldn't even imagine it as her. She felt sick just thinking about it, so she rose her hand.

"Miss, may I go to the bathroom." She muttered. Not waiting for a response from her teacher, Sharpay fled the room. Ryan looked at her confused, but when she went to follow her, their teacher told him to sit down. Sighing, Ryan did as he was told, and carried on with his work.

Entering the nearest bathroom, Sharpay rushed into a stall, and burst into tears, safe in the knowledge that everyone else was in class, and no-one would find her. '_Doesn't matter even if they do' _She sniffed to herself. _'They all hate me anyway'_

"I hate her." Sobbed Sharpay to herself. "Why can't I be as perfect as her..." Rubbing her eyes, Sharpay lifted her shirt up a little, and stroked her stomach again. 'You know what you have to do.' She thought to herself. 'There's only one way Troy Bolton will ever love you, and that's if you're better than that nerdy girlfriend of his'. Turning to face the toilet bowel, with one hand, Sharpay held her long blonde hair away from her face, and the other hand she used to stick a beautifully manicured finger down her throat...


	3. Chapter 3: Cookies Are Bad

AN: Sorry about the length of time between the last chapter and this, but I've had a lot going on, and haven't really been inspired at all, so updates may be very slow, but thank you to the readers that stick around! Anyway, enough chatter from me, on with the story.

Chapter 3 - Cookies are Bad

Sharpay opened her tear-soaked eyes, and looked around her. Quickly, she realised she was still in the stalls in the girl's bathroom, but there was some commotion, suggesting that the lesson had finished. Sharpay rubbed her eyes, and wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the toilet, and she was forced to remember what she had done.

"Ew..." She muttered, quickly flushing the chain. She lifted up her shirt a little again, to rub her stomach. It didn't look any flatter, but Sharpay knew doing that must've done something to help. The results would show themselves eventually.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" Asked a familiar voice, and Sharpay quickly came to her senses, realising if she didn't get out of there soon, people would be suspicious about what she was doing in there. Sorting herself out, Sharpay straightened her skirt, and looked at her watch to check what time it was.

"Shit..." She muttered, as she realised it was nearly lunch time - she'd been in there for nearly an hour and a half, and had missed all her English Literature class! Calming herself down, Sharpay took a deep breath, and unlocked the bathroom door, and headed over to the sink, placing her purse down next to her.

"And where were you?" Glared Taylor, emerging from a stall. Sharpay quickly realised that the concerned voice had belonged to her.

"As if that was any of your business." Retorted Sharpay, returning the glare. "Why, miss me?"

"I wouldn't miss you if you were the biggest asshole in the school. Oh wait." Grinned Taylor. "You are." Sharpay held back the need to slap her, and put on a fake smile.

"All the biggest stars are assholes. Toodles!" Giving a small wave, Sharpay left the bathroom, and made her way quickly to her locker, where she knew Ryan would be waiting. Her stomach rumbled painfully, reminding her that she hadn't eaten all day.

_'The fat'll eat away at itself, Shar'_ she reminded herself. _'Don't give into these hunger pangs'_ As she reached her locker, Ryan approached her, concerned.

"Shar, where have you been? I was worried."

"Why? I just had some stuff to do, that's all." Said Sharpay flippantly, opening her locker to swap some books over.

"Yeah, but what stuff? I thought we always did...yknow...'stuff' together?"

"Jeez, Ryan. You're my brother, not my stalker. I can do stuff on my own." Snapped Sharpay, as her hand felt into her locker for her make up compact. Instead, she heard the rustle of a bag, and her stomach did somersaults, reminding her of what they are. Ryan saw what Sharpay was holding, and laughed.

"I forgot it was cookie day today. What do you think he's got you today? Chocolate? Pecan?"

"I don't care, Ryan, I will not be eating them." She sighed, slamming the door. "I can't believe he'd be so inconsiderate to give me them in the first place! I mean they're practically a diet death trap!"

"But you told Zeke you loved them...that you couldn't get through rehearsals without them.."

"I lied Ryan!" Sharpay came out with suddenly, and desperately. She had to think on her toes - she loved Zeke's cookies, almost as much as life itself. "I'm an actress, that's what I do!"

"But, you eat--"

"I don't eat them! I give them to Boi! Why else do you think he's getting so chubby!" Sharpay threw the half-empty bag of cookies into the nearby trash can, and stormed towards the cafeteria, the crowds parting as she passed.

Ryan followed quietly behind, becoming more and more worried about his sister. First this talk about diets when she clearly didn't need one, and now throwing away Zeke's cookies. Whatever Sharpay said, Ryan knew she was lying. He had often seen her sitting on the sofa in front of the TV watching some soap opera, and devouring the bag. Shrugging sadly, Ryan took his seat next to her in the canteen, as she ordered the rest of the drama club around. He had to find a way to talk to her. But talking to Sharpay Evans was not an easy thing. She would always snap at you, or turn the conversation back on yourself so much, that you forgot what you were talking about in the first place. But he knew that if he didn't talk to her, no-one would. Just then, Zeke approached the table, and Ryan mentally wished him luck, as he saw that he had a bag of cookies in his hand. The poor guy was clearly about to get his heart broken.

"Hey, Sharpay." Zeke grinned, as he stood opposite Sharpay. "It's uh...Wednesday."

"I'm well aware of that." She said, condescendingly. "What is it? Hurry up."

"Well um...Cookie day." He smiled, shyly passing the bag to her. She paused, then stood up, approaching the rail to look over the cafeteria.

"Do you...want to know what I think of your cookies?" She said, slowly turning to face him.

"Well, yes, that'd be good." He smiled eagerly, and behind his back, Ryan shook his head. _'You're asking for it, Zeke...'_

"This!" Said Sharpay, and she held the bag in both hands, and crushed the cookies in the bag. As Zeke looked even more upset, Sharpay opened the bag, and tipped the crumbed contents over the railing. A shriek was heard, and Sharpay looked down, smiling satisfied that the contents had landed on Gabriella's head. "Don't even THINK about EVER making these again! Do you want me to gain 10 pounds?! Are you trying to make me unattractive!"

"Sharpay, that wasn't my inten--"

"Save it!" She snapped, shoving him backwards. "Get out of my airspace, you insignificant, useless excuse for a basketball player!" Zeke paused, tears filling his eyes, and Sharpay's heart sank. She was desperate to apologise, but knew she had to stare him out. Eventually, Zeke sighed, and rushed off back to the basketball table. Sharpay glanced down again at the crowd of people below, surveying the damage. However, she felt sick again as she saw at the basketball table, Gabriella sitting on Troy's lap, as he carefully picked the crumbs from her hair. Before Sharpay could turn to face the drama table again, she felt someone's hot breath on her shoulder, and felt someone grab her wrist. She pulled away, knowing who it was. She didn't want affection at that precise moment. She didn't want the attention. She cleared her throat.

"Ryan I want to go home." She whispered, weakly. Ryan paused, then looking over at where Sharpay was looking, instantly understood.

"You've got it, sis." He said, and followed as she stormed out of the cafeteria, and into the car park.

When Sharpay and Ryan got home, without a word to him, Sharpay went straight into the kitchen, and into the fridge for a bottle of water, but instead found lying on the shelf, another bag of Zeke's cookies. Looking around to make sure Ryan wasn't looking, Sharpay took one out of the bag, and bit into it. Her mouth watered, and soon a bite was the whole cookie, then another. Before she started on the third however, she came to her senses, and mentally shook herself. Throwing the rest of the bag in the trash, Sharpay ran up to her room, and threw herself onto her bed.

"You're an IDIOT, Sharpay! You're an IDIOT!" She screamed. Next she stood up, and rushed through to her private bathroom. Without hesitating, Sharpay made herself be sick again, and after washing her mouth out, went back into her bedroom, and cried so much that she fell asleep, exhausted.

From the bedroom next door, all Ryan could do was sit and listen, knowing exactly what was going on, but knowing there was nothing he could do about it..


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions, Auditions

Authors Note: Good news

Authors Note: Good news! I now have the whole story planned out in rough bullet points, so at least now I know where the story is going! The plan at the moment is for the story to continue for another three chapters after this. Going to try and make them longer as well, but can't promise anything. Enough of me rambling, let's get to it!

**Chapter 4 – Auditions, Auditions.**

If Ryan had slept at all that night, he would've thought that he had dreamt Sharpay berating herself, and making herself sick. But as it stood, the sound of Sharpay's sobbing stayed in Ryan's ears all night, and he didn't sleep for a second. Sharpay, however, showed no signs of it ever happening, as when Ryan went into her bedroom to see how she was, he found her in front of her television, the DVD player playing some aerobic workout.

"Um…morning Shar." Ryan muttered, sitting on the bed. Sharpay sighed frustrated, and paused the DVD.

"What is it?" She snapped, hitting him on the arm with the remote.

"I just, wanted to see how you were. You know… after yesterday."

"What about yesterday?" Replied Sharpay, quickly turning back to her DVD player and pressing play.

"Well… we left school early."

"I was bored." Replied Sharpay, quickly. "Now, do you mind? I want to finish this workout before we leave for school." Ryan paused for a second, trying to find a way to bring up the subject of her weight.

"…You've got it." He sighed, getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Sharpay paused the DVD again, and sat down on her bed, sighing. Pulling the set of scales out from under her bed, she nervously stood on them. She grinned when she saw that she had lost 4lb in the past few days.

"You're well on your way to winning Troy now." She told herself, looking in the mirror. To celebrate, Sharpay spent the rest of the time before school doing what she used to love, and planning an outfit to get Troy's attention. She chose a pink blouse, and a pair of white pants. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she smiled.

"You look fabulus, Sharpay." She giggled, blowing herself a kiss, before rushing down to the car. Sharpay and Ryan had a busy day ahead of them. It was the day of the auditions for the winter musical, and there was no way Sharpay was going to let Gabriella beat her this year. Aside from the night before, they had been practising non-stop after school, and their act was perfect. All they had to do was impress at the auditions, and the lead roles would be theirs.

"I've got a good feeling about today, Ryan." Said Sharpay, as they got out of the car. "I'm sure that this year is our year again. We're going to leave East High as stars."

"Really? You think?" Said Ryan, who was more concerned about how thin Sharpay was looking. The outfit she was wearing really showed that she was looking stick-thin.

"Of course! No brainiac or jock is better than us, are they." Sharpay paused for a second. "Well, except Troy of course."

"Yeah….of course." Muttered Ryan, as they hurried along to their classroom. The auditions were being held at lunch time in the auditorium, so they couldn't afford getting any detentions for being late.

"And it is an honour to see so much fresh talent, and so many young stars ready to shine in our new musical!" Ms. Darbus' voice boomed through the auditorium. Sharpay and Ryan had got there as soon as the lunchtime bell had rung, and settled into the plush seats near the stage. Sharpay's lack of food was starting to take a toll on her. She had felt sick all morning, which she tried to put down to nerves, but now she was starting to feel tired and lethargic too.

"Ryan, remind me to pick up some vitamins on the way home." She hissed at him out of the corner of her mouth as the first pair took to the stage—Troy and Gabriella. Ryan nodded, then turned his concentration back to the stage. He had hoped that they would have their audition before these two, so that Sharpay didn't have to see, but Troy had got to the sign-up sheet first.

"She doesn't even look right for the part." Sharpay huffed, and Ryan knew she was talking about Gabriella. "I mean look at her! She doesn't even have the right hair colour!"

"Kelsi never said the role of Maria had to be blonde—"

"Of course she is, Ryan! She's the perfect role for me! If she gets it, my life is over."

"Shar—"

"Brilliant! Outstanding! Amazing!" Ms. Darbus' voice interrupted. "Beautiful tone, the pair of you!" Sharpay rolled her eyes, disliking Ms. Darbus the more she complimented Gabriella. "Sharpay, Ryan, I believe you're up next."

"Of course!" Grinned Sharpay. She instantly pushed in front of Ryan, heading up the steps to the stage.

As the music started, Sharpay and Ryan put their perfectly choreographed routine into action. Sharpay knew this gave them a better advantage over Troy and Gabriella, as they had sung a slow song, whereas the twins were attempting the fastest song in the show. Sharpay spun expertly around Ryan, who whilst trying to remember the routine, kept an eye on Sharpay to make sure she was feeling alright. Just as the routine came to an end, Sharpay and Ryan executed their big finale. Lifting her up in the air, Ryan spun Sharpay around twice, before she jumped out of his arms, and knelt down on one knee, throwing her arms out either side of her. Just as the music stopped, that's when it happened.

"RIP!"

Sharpay froze, her eyes slamming shut as she felt a breeze around her pants. She knew that the rip had been her pants – the very pair that a few days ago hadn't fit her. Chad, who had been watching from the audience, tried his hardest to stop Taylor laughing, but eventually, burst into a fit of laughter himself. Whispers went around the whole auditorium as Ryan quickly helped her up and ushered her off the stage, just as everyone realised what had just happened, and everyone started laughing.

Sharpay let go of Ryan's hand, and ran into the girls bathroom. Not giving her a chance to do it again, Ryan ran after her.

"Sharpay, talk to me!" He demanded, wrenching open the stall to the door before Sharpay had a chance to lock it.

"Go away I don't want you to see me like this." She hiccoughed through tears, rubbing her eyes irritated.

"You were amazing out there, Shar. You looked so beautiful, and your dancing—"

"I'm FAT Ryan! Stop lying to my face and pretending I'm not! I'm just a big, fat, cow!" She sobbed even harder, being sick yet again through the crying and the hunger. Ryan went to rub her back, but Sharpay slapped his hand.

"I said go away!"

"Sharpay, you need help. You don't need to do this—"

"Ryan if I wanted help, I'd go to a shrink! You're not exactly an expert on anything are you! What do you know!" She snapped harshly. As Ryan stood stunned, Sharpay pushed him out of the stall. "Now leave." She cried. Ryan was about to suggest something else, but stopped himself, and sighed.

"I'll see you at home then." He shrugged, letting himself out of the girl's bathroom. Sharpay meanwhile, after being sick again, sat down, refusing to leave the bathroom. She knew the story was all around the school now.

She knew that now everyone knew just how fat and disgusting she was.

Just thinking about it made her be sick again.


	5. Chapter 5: Too Much

**Chapter 5 - Too Much**

Ryan got home from school a few hours after Sharpay. He had stayed behind to help Miss Darbus with some paperwork, and tidying up the classroom. Of course, he wasn't doing this out of the goodness of his own heart, but because he wanted to make sure he and Sharpay got the lead roles. He wasn't too fussed if he did, but he knew that it was one of the few things that would pull Sharpay out of feeling so bad.

"So um… Auditions went well today, huh, Miss Darbus.." Said Ryan, putting a few books on a high shelf.

"Oh, dear Ryan… It was the liveliest set of auditions I've ever seen in my years of teaching!" She spun round to face him. "So many people, wanting to embrace and enjoy the theatre warms my heart! And so ma--"

"Um yeah, that's great…" Smiled Ryan. "So um…What did you think of the people auditioning for the lead roles?" Darbus paused, and smiled slightly at Ryan.

"Is that the only reason you're here, Mr. Evans? To see who has secured the lead roles?"

"It's just…Sharpay's really upset about what happened today." Said Ryan, biting his lip, and trying to stop himself explaining it all to her. He didn't want to jeopardise Sharpay's chances if Miss Darbus thought she wasn't up to it anymore. "You know…She thinks everyone's laughing at her, and I didn't want--"

"Say no more, dear!" She jumped up, rushing into her office to grab the list of parts. "I was going to put this in the hallway after you had gone - I can't be seen to favour some students over the others of course." She placed the piece of paper gently on a desk. "Now… I'm going into the office to make a few phonecalls. I do hope I don't misplace my list…" She winked at Ryan, and swept out the room. Ryan laughed to himself, then looked at the list. His finger ran down to where the name "Maria" was, then across to who was playing the part. He let out a sigh of relief, and smiled.

"Sharpay Evans." He said outloud, gently. Looking under her name, Ryan both smiled, and felt a little sad. Second on the billing was Troy Bolton… Meaning he had got the lead male. Picking up his school bag, Ryan went into the hall to pin up the list, before leaving to go home.

When Ryan got home, he found Sharpay asleep on the sofa, the television on. He turned it off, and sat at the end of the sofa, nervously stroking her hair. He knew that if she woke up, the chances were she'd shout at him. He knew he should be angry at her for what she had said to him, and how she constantly treated him, but he loved his sister, and would do anything for her. Just then, Sharpay stirred in her sleep, and Ryan panicked.

"Mm…Time…" She muttered. Ryan looked over at the clock.

"Just gone 6." He said, gently. "…How you feeling?"

"Mmm." Was all she replied. Ryan looked down at her concerned. This wasn't his Sharpay. His Sharpay would tell him to get lost, and say how it was none of his business. He bit his lip.

"You wanna go to bed?"

"Mmm." She responded again, trying to pull herself up. Her arm slipped, and her head landed back on the cushion again. She tried again, but her arm just shook, and she fell back down. Ryan, thinking on his feet, put his arms underneath her, and carefully lifted her up. She didn't fight him off. Ryan felt like she was a rag doll in his arms, and she looked like one too. He slowly took her up the stairs, and lay her down on her bed.

"You…want me to get you anything?" He asked, quietly. There was no answer. Sharpay had already fallen back to sleep.

The next day, Sharpay woke up with a headache, and serious hunger pangs. Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed, and did her hair and makeup, and got dressed. She wasn't sure how she'd ended up in her bed, as the last thing she remembered was getting home from school, and falling asleep on the sofa. She wasn't looking forward to facing everyone in school today, not after what had happened at the auditions.

'_You won't have even got the part, Shar. Not when you're up against miss perfect'_ Sharpay sighed, and headed downstairs where Ryan was sitting, just finishing up a bowl of cereal.

"Good sleep?" He asked, as she sat opposite him.

"Fine. Hurry up, we'll be late." She said, taking the bowl from him, and tipping it into the bin. Ryan frowned.

"Don't you even want to know the good news I have?"

"No." She snapped. "Hurry up, Ryan!" She headed out to the car, as Ryan got into the driver's side. They drove in silence the whole way, but as Ryan stopped, he put his hand on Sharpay's wrist. Trying to ignore how thin it felt, he turned to face her.

"You got the part, Shar. That's what I've been trying to tell you." Sharpay was silent, in shock for a while, before a huge grin filled her face.

"Of course I did! We're PERFECT for the part, I told you that."

"No Sharpay, you got the part. I didn't. I'm the understudy." Sharpay looked confused, before realisation crept across her face, and she started squealing, jumping out of the car, and running towards the school. Ryan sighed. She didn't even care whether he got the part, as long as Troy did.

At lunchtime, Sharpay could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of rehearsing with Troy. Not only was she the star of the show again, but she'd be there with Troy Bolton. As the bell for the end of lesson rung, Sharpay ran towards the theatre, and found Troy there, Gabriella helping Kelsi at the piano. She was Sharpay's understudy, as well as Kelsi's assistant.

"So Troy." She grinned. "You see the cast list?"

"Oh um, yeah." He said, smiling meekly. "Um…Well done."

"Thanks You too!" She said, moving closer. "So, do I look…different to you?"

"Um…" Troy began to wrack his brains, scared of her wrath if he said the wrong thing. "You um…you colour your hair?"

"No…" Sharpay sighed. "Anything else?"

"Oh. Well um…Hey I uh…like your new shirt?"

"Try again.." She said, getting increasingly angry. Troy paused, before sighing.

"Um…Sorry Sharpay I really have no idea." He said, with a weak laugh. Sharpay stormed away over to Kelsi, shooing Gabriella away.

"Kelsi! Aren't you ready yet? Me and Troy are professionals! We need rehearsal time! The clock is ticking!" She snapped at her. Kelsi cowered away.

"Sorry um Sharpay but um…Gabriella was helping me with--"

"I don't CARE what she was helping you with! She's not a cast member, I am! Are we clear?"

"Yes um..Sorry… Sorry Sharpay." Muttered Kelsi. "You could um, start with the first scene? Where you and Troy's character meet? H-he um…he sees you dancing at a par--"

"At a party, I know! I have read the script!" Sharpay snapped again, before turning, smiling sweetly at Troy. "Does that sound good for you?"

"Um, I guess.." Said Troy awkwardly, taking his place on the stage.

Ryan by now had caught up with Sharpay, and was sitting in the audience, watching. Gabriella was sitting in the audience too now, not wanting Sharpay to start shouting at her. Looking at her made Ryan sad. It wasn't her fault who she fell for, and Troy really did love her back. All he could think about was that if Sharpay had been as nice to Troy as Gabriella always was, then she would've got him long before Gabriella came along. Troy cleared his throat, as he nervously began the scene. They both threw their dialogue back and forth for a few scenes, with Kelsi occasionally trying to step in, and Sharpay stopping her. It got to a scene where Sharpay had to wonder around the stage, and deliver a monologue about how she felt about Troy's character, and Ryan smiled at how well she was doing.

Sharpay had gone over the lines over and over again in her head. She knew them off by heart, and she knew she was delivering them clearly, and dramatically. But something still felt wrong. She felt light-headed, and she felt like she was stumbling around the stage. Eventually, she felt herself falling forward, and everything went black, and the last words she heard were Ryan.

"Sharpay!"

When Sharpay next woke up, she found herself in a bright room, under a white sheet. The smell of food surrounded her, and she could hear faint voices around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and looked around .

"Hey…" Said Ryan, softly. "How are you feeling?"

"…Where am I?" Croaked Sharpay, hoarsely. Ryan carefully lifted her head up, and fed her some ice chips.

"…Please don't hate me." He whispered to her. Sharpay turned her head, and to her horror, not only saw a doctor staring at her, but a drip going into her arm.

"Sharpay, please try and stay calm." The doctor said, gently. "But this was the only way we could get you to eat."

Sharpay began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6: Lies and Deceit

**Chapter 6 - Lies and Deceit**

Sharpay shook in the bed. She had to get out. She had to get this thing out of her arm, so she could get back to school and be in her play.

"Get this out." She sobbed.

"Sharpay, I really need you to listen to me." Said the doctor. Ryan tried stroking her hair to calm her down, but she slapped his hand away.

"Go away, Ryan! You don't know anything! Neither of you do!" She turned away from him awkwardly.

"…I don't want you to die." He whispered, tearfully. Sharpay could hear the hurt in his voice, but the ice queen tried to block it out. _'No Sharpay. Don't weaken. He doesn't know anything'_ she told herself over and over again. The doctor spoke up again.

"It's lucky that Ryan told us when he did. You are painfully thin, Sharpay. Ryan's told us how it's affected your behaviour, and how your energy levels have dropped."

"They haven't, I'm fine…" Said Sharpay, desperately. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Sharpay, you have lacerations on your throat from induced vomiting, your salivary glands are swollen, and you weight 90lb. You really aren't fine." Sharpay stayed silent, taking in everything she had just been told.

"What can I do?" She asked, quietly and meekly. Ryan went to hold her hand, but she moved hers before he could.

"It will take time. I can refer you to a clinic which offers inpatient care--"

"No. I can't take any time off school…Is there anything else?" Sharpay sniffed, rubbing her sore, red eyes.

"We can recommend counselling. We would also recommend a few days off from school, as well as checking in with us in a few weeks time." Sharpay nodded, slowly. "Against your brother's wishes, we did call your parents, and they're well aware of the situation. Ryan do you… want to tell your sister what they said?" Ryan was silent for a while, before clearing his throat.

"Shar…dad said that if you don't get better…He's going to make Darbus pull you out of the play." Sharpay looked over at him for the first time since she had seen the doctor, and nodded, slightly.

"Then I'll get better.." She said. "I'll…I'll eat.." The doctor nodded, and Ryan's face lit up. Sharpay looked over at the drip in her arm again. "…But when can I go home?"

"We've got some medication for you to take. Once that's ready for you, you're free to go, as long as you're sure." Sharpay nodded.

"I just want my own home."

Sharpay had to take a few days off from school, including the weekend. Everyone just assumed that the Evans family were taking a vacation for a few days, as Ryan wasn't at school either. As much as Sharpay screamed at him to leave the room whenever he tried to speak to her, Ryan still refused to go to school until Sharpay was going back with him. He knew full well that Gabriella would be rehearsing with Troy while he and Sharpay sat and ate lunch with their parents- one of their rules to make sure Sharpay was eating was for the family to all have meals together. At first, she would only take small, nervous bites of the sandwich in front of her, but eventually, the bites got bigger, until she had eaten the whole thing, before going back to her bedroom to rest again. Ryan finished his plate, and excused himself from the table, grabbing his cell phone from the kitchen table, and heading into his bedroom.

Scrolling through his phone book, Ryan eventually came to Kelsi's number. He had been texting her to see how the preparations for the show were going, so he could prepare Sharpay for anything that might have changed while she was away. Needing someone to speak to however, Ryan pressed the call button. After a few seconds, a small voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kels." He smiled. "What's up? How's the show going?"

"Oh Ryan, hey. It's going great. Troy's really picking everything up really quickly."

"Oh that's great. I'm pleased for him." Ryan forced out. "And um…Shar's part…"

"…You know the understudy has to do the part while the lead isn't here, Ryan." He heard Kelsi sigh. "They're having the time of their lives practising."

"Well, as long as Troy can have the same enthusiasm when he's performing with Sharpay." Ryan said. "Look…When me and Sharpay get back…can you lie? Just say you were reading her lines. Don't tell her Gabriella was doing it." Kelsi paused for a long time, and Ryan realised that Kelsi was not stupid. He'd probably said too much, and knew what was coming next.

"…You're not on vacation, are you?" She said. Ryan paused for a long time, trying to decide whether to lie and say they were, or to tell the truth.

"…Sharpay's got bulimia." He said eventually. Kelsi, too, was silent for a while, before saying.

"…I thought as much. She was getting so thin. Is she okay? Is that why she fainted?"

"Yeah. It is." He sighed, trying not to think of how much Sharpay was going to hate him for telling Kelsi. "And you know why…or who it's for, right?"

"…And that's why I can't say Gabriella's been doing the part. I get it." Said Kelsi. "Look, if there's anything you need."

"Just to lie for us. Say we're on vacation and that we're having the time of our lives, and that we'll be home soon. Kels, if the truth gets out to the school--"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, Ryan. I promise." Said Kelsi, interrupting him. "I've got some rewrites to do, I'll talk to you later. Bye." They both hung up, and Ryan put his phone back on the side. Letting that out made him feel a million times better, especially knowing that things were looking up. Deciding to go and try cheering Sharpay up again, and armed with the lie that Gabriella wasn't doing the lead role, Ryan got up and knocked on Sharpay's bedroom door.

"Shar, are you asleep?" There was no answer, but Ryan could hear music on, meaning that Sharpay was probably still awake. She probably couldn't hear him over the volume of the music. He knocked a little louder. When there was still no answer, Ryan figured it was safe to go in. Pushing the door open, Ryan saw the room was dark, except for a stream of light coming from her private bathroom. Ryan laughed to himself. Sharpay hadn't heard him because she was in the bath. He was about to turn and leave the room, when a noise stopped him in his tracks.

Sharpay was being sick again. Thoughts ran through Ryan's head, not knowing what to do. Should he get one of his parents? By the time they got up there though, Sharpay could be finished and be in bed, pretending nothing happened. Should he go in there himself? He knew that if he did, he really would lose Sharpay's trust forever, and that was the last thing he wanted. He was about to leave the room, when he spotted Sharpay's diary lying open on the floor. He knew it was wrong, but Ryan quickly grabbed it before leaving the room, and going back to his own. He had to understand why Sharpay was doing this to herself. Ryan had all but convinced himself that what he had heard was merely food poisoning, or maybe a relapse, but once he read the latest entry in her diary. He knew that wasn't true.

_Sunday Night_

_I had my last out-patients appointment at the hospital today, so I went to it like a good little girl. Like last appointment, I raided the fridge first thing this morning before everyone was up, and then ate breakfast with them, like everyday. At the appointment, the doctor told me that I was doing well, and that I'd gained 2lb, reminding me that it was going to take a long time, blah blah. After dinner, I'm gonna go and get rid of that disgusting 2lb and go to bed. I'd better be able to go to school soon. I don't want her thinking she can steal my part. Still not speaking to Ryan- I hate him. He nearly ruined everything. xSx_

For the first time since he had found out about what Sharpay was doing, Ryan was angry. The hospital visit had meant nothing. She had taken none of it in. Sharpay's acting skills had tricked many people before, but it had never been Ryan, before now. Sharpay really was an amazing actress.

By Monday, both their parents and the doctors thought that it was time Sharpay went back to school. The doctor said that her throat would take time to get better, but that she was okay to sing if she wanted to. It was all Sharpay wanted. She was terrified that the time off she had from school was going to have affected the casting. As Ryan drove them to school, he was stonily silent, which Sharpay didn't mind, as she was still angry with him.

"So, know if I've missed anything since you got me taken out of school?" She asked bitchily.

"No." He snapped back, just at bitchily. "Sharpay, I'm trying to concentrate on the road." Sharpay was a little taken aback by his coldness, but figured it was just because he'd finally taken the hint, and backed down. In his mind, Ryan was actually running through the ways to bring up the subject with Sharpay, without causing an argument. But he knew where Sharpay was concerned, that would be all his concern would end up as.

_'Forget it Ryan'_ He thought to himself. _'She's your twin, but what's the point in wasting your time helping someone who doesn't want to be helped?'_

Regardless, at school Ryan kept a close eye on Sharpay. He made a mental note how she ate an apple when he gave it to her, and how soon after it was finished, she excused herself to go and rehearse with Kelsi, coming back considerably more drained. He also noticed how Sharpay had accidentally dropped her coleslaw salad on the floor at lunch, before quickly finishing the rest of her meal, and excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Every time she returned to him, she looked that much more sick and tired. It both made him angry, and helpless. As the end of the day got nearer, Ryan worried more and more about their after school rehearsals, and whether Sharpay was going to be able to make it through without fainting again. He was in deep thought again, when someone came to sit next to him during English Lit. Sharpay had told him she was going to spend the lesson with Kelsi, as she had a free period, and was unsure as whether that was true, or yet another lie.

"Hey, Ryan." Came the gentle voice. Ryan turned to see Gabriella sitting next to him.

"Oh…Hey." He said, trying to muster something to say. "Um, so how were rehearsals while we were on vacation?"

"Oh they were great. Troy's really amazing, I can't wait for you to see during rehearsals tonight." She smiled. "How was your vacation?"

"Um…You know. Normal." He shrugged. There was a tense silence between the two of them, before Gabriella piped up with.

"Ryan…Is Sharpay okay? I mean…she doesn't seem to be herself during class."

"She's just…concentrating on the play."

"…Are you sure?" Pressed Gabriella. Ryan sighed. If it was becoming obvious to Gabriella, the smartest girl in school, then Taylor wouldn't be far behind her. And once Taylor gathered that there was something going on, it was only a matter of time before the whole school knew what was wrong with her. And if it all came out before the musical, he was scared that Sharpay wouldn't be able to take it, or if she'd even be able to stand up by opening night. Sighing deeply, Ryan mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say to Gabriella.

"…I really need you to do something. Sharpay's not going to like it, but it's important for her health that you do this for her."


	7. Chapter 7: A New Cast

**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but knowing what has to be wrote, and writing it, are two different things entirely, lol.**

**Chapter 7 - A New Cast**

After the lesson, Ryan went to Darbus' office, meekly. Gabriella was just going to get Troy from basketball practise, and would then meet him in the auditorium for the rehearsals. Knocking quietly, he heard a faint theatrical voice telling him to enter, which he did, closing the door behind him.  
"Uh..Miss Darbus…."  
"Ryan!" She screeched, rushing over to him. "It's so nice to see you! I thought the show was doomed to failure without you here to support Troy's performance! The boy does try, but he needs additional support from a professional like you! And where is our young star!"  
"Um…Sharpay's rehearsing. With Kelsi." He muttered. "…How did Gabriella do last week?"  
"That doesn't matter, surely!" She said. "Not that it matters, but the chemistry between such a couple was, of course, electric! But Sharpay shone much brighter than her in auditions, so it is Sharpay that has won the part!"  
"….So it was good." Ryan muttered, translating the Darbus language. "Miss….I really need to have a serious word with you."

Afterwards, Ryan snuck into the auditorium, where to both his relief and sadness, Kelsi was onstage playing the piano, while Sharpay belted out one of her solos for the show. He looked at her sadly, and shuddered when she lifted her arms up, and he saw that her skin was clutching tightly to her bones.  
"That was great, Sharpay." Smiled Kelsi, picking up her sheet music.  
"Who said you were done?" Sharpay snapped, snatching the sheet music and putting it back on the piano. "I say when you're done, and I want to go through it again."  
"You don't need to…" Stammered Kelsi. "It really is amazing. Really. I mean…I never thought the song could sound that good."  
"Well I want to do it again!" Sharpay shoved Kelsi towards the piano chair, and Kelsi fell onto it. Trying not to remember how boney Sharpay's hand had felt, Kelsi quickly set up the sheet music. She was about to start playing when her cell phone beeped with a text message.  
"Um…hold on Sharpay." She stuttered awkwardly, before opening the message. It was from Ryan. _'Leave the song, Kels. I'm at the back of the room, don't tell Shar. She doesn't need to do the song, trust me.'  
_"Who was it?" Said Sharpay, nosily. She went to look at the text message, but Kelsi quickly turned her phone off.  
"Nothing. Look, why don't you do some scales? Or you can sing some…other songs?"  
"I. Want. To. Sing. This. One." Sharpay glared at her. Kelsi bit her lip nervously, trying to find a way to stand up to Sharpay, without blurting out what she knew about her weight problem.  
"W-well…Um….You--"  
"Sharpay….hi." Kelsi let out a sigh of relief, and Sharpay spun round at the sound of her name. Gabriella had just come from the backstage area.

"What do you want, Montez?" Sharpay spat. Just the sight of her made Sharpay feel ill.  
"I just…wanted to see how you were." Gabriella said, awkwardly. "Um….good vacation?"  
"Not really. And not like it's any of your business." Sharpay tried to shoo her away with her hand, but knew that wouldn't work. Gabriella wasn't Kelsi, she wasn't intimidated by her mere presence.  
"…Have you spoke to Ryan?" She asked, persisting in her questioning. Sharpay rolled her eyes.  
"Why would anyone want to see Ryan?" She said. Gabriella stayed quiet again.  
"Troy…really likes doing the show." She said. "He was telling me last week what an amazing actress and singer you are…" Sharpay's head shot up to look at Gabriella, and inside she was smiling. _'This is it, Sharpay. She's about to tell you that you've won. That Troy's seen how amazing you are, and that he's dumped her.'_  
"And? Your point?" Sharpay said, her voice trembling slightly.  
"…And he's right." Gabriella said, smiling. "You really are the best actress I've ever seen." Sharpay was about to grin, before Gabriella added, "Which is why you don't need to do this to yourself."  
"Well of c--what?" Sharpay froze, looking confused.  
"You're amazing the way you are, Sharpay. You don't need to make yourself ill. I'm really sorry if I upset you, I don't mean to." Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears, and Sharpay slowly realised this wasn't the speech of someone who'd lost. This was practically an intervention.  
"You don't know anything, Montez." Sharpay shoved her hard, trying to push her off the stage. "You don't know anything about ME!"  
"…Ryan told me. But I already knew, I could tell. I haven't said anything to anyone…" Sharpay shoved her again, but Gabriella moved out the way before she could.  
"RYANS A LIAR!" Screamed Sharpay. Gabriella tried to remain calm.  
"…Troy chose me. I didn't force him to. I've never meant to hurt you. I don't want you losing all this weight because of me…There's no competition between us."  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway, does it." Sharpay grinned suddenly. "I got the part, and you didn't. Troy got the part. And remember, there's a kiss scene. It'll be me his kissing, not you." Gabriella was silent for a long time, and Sharpay assumed she was taking this fact in.  
"…I'm doing the lead role." She said, eventually. "Ryan…Ryan's worried that you'll get too ill that you won't be able to do it. So….he asked me to do it."

"No. No, no, no! You can't take this from me!" Sharpay stuttered, her body shaking with anger, as she desperately tried to hold back tears. "Darbus cast me, not you! This isn't Ryan's decision!"  
"He went to speak to her." Said Gabriella, quietly. "Sharpay, he's worried about you."  
"I HATE YOU!" Sharpay shoved Gabriella again, trying to hurt her, but not having the strength to. "I wish you NEVER came here, Gabriella! You stole EVERYTHING from me, and you're so NICE TO EVERYONE YOU CAN'T SEE HOW YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

At this point, Ryan thought it was best to intervene. Rushing down to the stage, he wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist, and pulled her away from Gabriella. Kelsi looked torn between the two, and Gabriella looked upset about everything Sharpay was saying, and doing. Sharpay tried to slap his hands away, but he couldn't.  
"I'm taking you home." He said, his voice shaking scared. "I'm going to tell mum and dad, and we're going to put you in that in-patients clinic."  
"Leave me alone." She sobbed, still fighting against his arms. "It's my play--" She sobbed pathetically, but Ryan forced himself to block it out.  
"If you won't listen to the doctor, if you're going to treat me and our parents like idiots, if you're going to be so horrible to Gabriella, then this is the only thing that'll help you." He said. Sharpay continued to struggle, but Ryan simply took her out to the car, and rushed her home as quickly as possible.

After locking Sharpay in his room, Ryan told his parents what had been going on, and arrangements to have Sharpay admitted to the clinic were quickly put in place. Ryan knew that in the long run Sharpay would understand, and he hoped would eventually get over Troy, and apologise to Gabriella. Going up to his room to collect Sharpay, she slapped him the second she saw him.  
"Do you hate me?!" She snapped.  
"No, I don't." He said calmly. "I don't want you to die."  
"Stop SAYING THAT!" She pushed him hard onto the floor. "You're a no-one Ryan! You'd be nothing without me! You don't give a damn about me, otherwise you would've left me to get with Troy, and be in my show! You care more about getting Gabriella MY ROLE than you care about me!"  
"That's not true! You heard what the doctor said!"  
"The doctor doesn't know anything! You don't know anything!" Ryan sighed, and went to hold onto Sharpay.  
"That's not true, Shar--"  
"I WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" She screamed. The pair of them fell silent, Sharpay trying to understand why she had just said that, and Ryan out of shock. He eventually spoke up, hate burning in his eyes.  
"If I hadn't been born, you think you'd be alive right now? I was the one who saw what was going on with you way before anyone else did, and I did what any sane person would've done, and tried my best to help you. I sit up at night crying because I can hear you crying in your room! Or I don't get any sleep because every time I close my eyes, I have nightmares of being at your funeral! Of seeing you dying! You think I see that in my sleep because I want it to happen?! I see it because it is my biggest fear!" He opened his bedroom door. "But if you wanna be an only child, Sharpay, then congratulations, you've got your wish. I don't want anything more to do with you. You're a horrible, manipulative piece of work. And don't you think I will ever come and visit you in that place. As far as I'm concerned now, I don't have a sister." Sharpay looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "No. Just get out. I'm done with being afraid of what you'll say, and how you'll act." Sharpay went to speak, but was silenced by another glare from Ryan. Sighing, she went downstairs, where her parents were putting some of her belongings in the car, ready to take her to the clinic. As the car pulled away, she looked up at Ryan's bedroom window. Before she could read the expression on his face, Ryan closed the curtain.

As the car disappeared down the road, Ryan couldn't help but cry.

**AN: Okay, so I have a rough idea of the next and last chapters, but if you have anything you want to happen, let me know, and I'll see if it can be worked in :).**


	8. Chapter 8: Sharpay’s Best Friend

**AN: So I don't really like this chapter, as I had major writers block with it, but whatever, what can you do J **

**Chapter 8 - Sharpay's Best Friend**

Sharpay only had to be at this supposed help clinic a few hours to know that she hated it. Her parents might as well have put her in a prison. On her first night, Sharpay clung onto her parents tightly, begging for them to not leave her there, but they eventually managed to prise her off in the director of the clinic's office, promising her it would he for the best.  
"Sharpay, I understand that you are upset.." The director began, but Sharpay sharply cut him off.  
"I'm not ill, I'm fine. None of you know what you're talking about."  
"You may believe that for now, but you need to look at yourself, as well as some of the girls in this clinic. Some of them are so close to death that they've been hospitalised they've got so thin." He quickly looked down at Sharpay's notes. "Oh, I apologise. You were hospitalised."  
"That was my stupid brother's fault." She sniffed, instantly regretting bringing Ryan up. Tears welled up in her eyes again. 'He hates me. He's never going to forgive me for saying that' She faintly heard the director talking to her.  
"…So for now, we'll put you in a room with another case. She's in a similar state as you, so I'm sure that you can share your experiences." Sharpay looked up.  
"Another girl?" The director nodded.  
"Her names Starla. Goes by the name of Star. I'm sure she'll tell you her story, but she's been here a few weeks now, and she's making a lot of progress. I'm sure you'll like her." Sharpay nodded, though she wasn't sure why, and allowed the director to lead her toward her new room.

Kelsi was falling asleep, when her cell phone rang. Yawning, she pulled her arm from under her bed sheets, and reached out for her phone, answering as soon as she saw the caller display.  
"Ryan?"  
"She's gone." Ryan sniffed. "To uh…to the clinic. My parents just took her." Kelsi gasped.  
"Are you okay??"  
"I'm fine." He muttered. "She um…she hates me. And I hate her too. She said she wished I had never been born."  
"Ryan, she was upset at the time. You know she's not thinking straight, otherwise she wouldn't be in such a state."  
"Well…she still said it." Sniffed Ryan. "I um…just thought I should let you know. Sorry, I didn't realise the time. Were you asleep?"  
"No, I'm finishing homework." She said, lying. "Look Ryan, if you or Sharpay need someone to talk to…"  
"Sharpay who? And thanks." Said Ryan. "I should go now, I'll see you at school." Before Kelsi could suggest anything else, the line went dead.

As they walked towards Sharpay's shared room, the director went through all the rules of the clinic. All patients had to eat together at meal times, and there were night porters that paced the halls to make sure they heard no-one being sick, as well as weekly weigh-ins to study the girl's progress.  
"Ah…fresh meat." A voice said, as Sharpay stepped into the room. It was shut behind her, and as the brunette approached her, Sharpay suddenly felt very alone. "I suppose with our figures, not the best phrase to use, huh?"  
"I uh…guess not." Laughed Sharpay, weakly. "I'm uh…Sharpay."  
"Star." The brunette said. "I'm a model. And a cheerleader"  
"Oh really, that's great. I'm an actress." Sharpay said, awkwardly. She was never good at small talk.  
"So, why are you in here then! You should be out on Broadway somewhere!"  
"My brother's fault. He told my parents what was going."  
"Oh wow." Said Star. "I totally feel for you! My ex-boyfriend kept telling me I was too fat, then he started telling me I was too thin. Eventually, he spoke to my parents behind my back, and they staged this dumb intervention.  
"Oh...Ex-boyfriend?" Star laughed.  
"He is now he did that. See, we're both in professions that demand you look the best. Idiots out there thinking they know better than us." Scoffed Star. "They're just jealous they're not the models, or singers like us, huh Shar?" Sharpay nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Exactly." Sharpay said. "I'm uh…probably going to get some sleep. Been a long day."  
"Sure, see you in the morning." Star said, and went back to her own bed.

A few days later, Ryan was sitting in on the rehearsals for the play. Whispers about Sharpay being missing were being passed around the school, and whenever anyone would ask Ryan, he pretended he couldn't hear them. He had started carrying his iPod earphones in his pockets, so whenever anyone spoke to him, he could pretend that he was listening to music. Only the people in the drama production knew what was going on with Sharpay, and even that was limited to Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, and himself. As Ms Darbus called a ten minute recess from rehearsals, Kelsi hurried over to Ryan, who remained in his seat, almost as if he hadn't heard her speak.  
"Hey…You okay?" Kelsi asked, sitting in the seat next to him.  
"Never better." He replied, in the strongest voice he could muster. Kelsi nodded. Ryan was about to put his earphones back on when Kelsi asked.  
"And um…how's Sharpay?"  
"Who?" Was all he responded, and Kelsi frowned.  
"Ryan, don't be like that."  
"She pretty much told me she wished I was dead. So I don't have a sister anymore. So no, I don't know how she is, because as far as I'm concerned, she doesn't exist." Kelsi sighed, and squeezed Ryan's hand sympathetically. She didn't know them closely, but Kelsi had been around the twins enough to know that if one was hurting, the other was probably ten times worse. And to see how upset Ryan clearly was, made Kelsi worry about how Sharpay was feeling, She nodded to herself, which Ryan didn't understand. He looked at her confused, and she smiled faintly.  
"Nothing." She said. "Don't worry."

All Sharpay seemed to do while she was in the place was go to counselling sessions. She had to attend personal counselling sessions every other day, group sessions the other days, and a family session once a week. This was the only thing that Sharpay was actually looking forward to during her first week. She would get a chance to see Ryan, and set things straight with him. She didn't hate him, and she had no idea why she had said such hurtful and painful things to him. Bracing herself, Sharpay knocked on the door to her counsellor's room, preparing herself to see Ryan. She let herself in, and her eyes opened wipe.  
"Hey, pumpkin." Her mum smiled, motioning to a seat next to her and her father. Tears filled Sharpay's eyes. Ryan had stuck to his promise. She didn't have a brother anymore.  
"Your brother had school, honey. He said he wished he could make it." Said Sharpay's father, as the look on her face showed that she was evidently distraught.  
"Then go and get him, I don't want this stupid meeting without him." Her voice was shaking, and she rushed to the door, but the counsellor stood in her way.  
"Sharpay, this is a chance to talk to your parents about how you are feeling, and what you think they can do to help."  
"No, I want Ryan…" Sharpay sniffed weakly. She wanted nothing more than to cry onto his shoulder. She didn't feel well, but she still couldn't stop the feeling of dread she had every time a piece of food entered her lips. The only person who could understand her was Star. After constantly reminding her parents that it was not their fault she was doing this, Sharpay quickly excused herself to go back to her room.

Ryan remained silent throughout the whole day in school. He kept missing when he was being asked questions in class, and didn't even respond when Troy started throwing rubber bands at the back of his head to get his attention. He needed to know how Sharpay was. Both he and Gabriella had felt guilty since they found out why she was doing this. If Troy and Gabriella had never got together, Sharpay wouldn't have this hatred for Gabriella, and though Troy was not interested in Sharpay, at least he would've seemed available to her. Shaking his head, Troy quickly collected up his things, and went to the auditorium for the after school rehearsal.  
"Ryan! Hey, Ryan!" He called, rushing towards Ryan, who had his earphones in, pretending he couldn't hear anything. Eventually Troy stopped in front of him, and took his earphones away.  
"What!" Snapped Ryan.  
"I just want to know what's going with Sharpay."  
"She's an idiot. Anything else?" Ryan rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk about her, or think about her in that place. The place he practically put her in.  
"Well, is she getting better?"  
"I don't KNOW, okay Troy! I haven't been to see her, and I don't care! She can die in there for all I care. She's never going to learn!" Troy was shocked by Ryan's sudden outburst, and was about to try and talk him round, when Gabriella ran in.  
"Hey, I guess rehearsals cancelled. I just got a message from Kelsi saying the can't make it."

As Sharpay entered her room, she found someone sitting on her bed.  
"What do YOU want!" She snapped, sitting down on Star's bed. She wasn't there, so Sharpay guessed she was in one of her counselling sessions.  
"I was worried about you." Said the quiet voice in front of her. "You're like a friend to me, Shar."  
"You're just a work colleague, Kelsi." Snapped Sharpay. "What do you know?"  
"I know Ryan's hurting. So I know you are too." She said in a stronger voice. "…He told me what you said." Sharpay turned away. She couldn't let someone like Kelsi see her crying. See her ice melt.  
"…Yeah well I didn't mean them." Sharpay said eventually, getting up and sitting cross legged on her bed, next to Kelsi. "I just want him hear…I want to be home."  
"You have to get better to get home, you know you do." Kelsi reminded. "If you can get better, do you have any idea how proud he would be?"  
"There's no way I can prove it to him." Sharpay sighed.  
"Oh yes there is!" Kelsi grinned, pulling some sheet music, and a cassette out of her bag. "…I know Gabriella's doing your part but…I would really like to see you at the show during the interval…Singing this." Sharpay looked at the sheet music, then back up at Kelsi. "I wrote the song just for you to perform!" She stuttered. "Look, the shows three weeks away…" Sharpay stayed silent, considering the offer.  
"…If I do really well, I might be allowed out on day release." Mused Sharpay.  
"I don't want to bribe you to get better. If I know you're not, I won't let you do the song." Sharpay was shocked by the sudden tone in Kelsi's voice. "I mean it. You don't put even a little more weight on before the show, and you won't get to do your song." She cleared her throat, calming down. "Sorry…Look, I know we can't rehearse so…I put the song on a cassette for you. So you can practise to it." Sharpay smiled. "And…I'll be here every few days to see how you are… You're my best friend, Sharpay." Sharpay looked shocked, and couldn't believe what the girl was doing for her. Her voice shaking, she nodded.  
"…Next to Ryan, Kelsi…You're my best friend too. I guess." Both girls smiled, but jumped when Star walked into the room.  
"Who's the visitor?" Asked Star, pointing a bony finger at Kelsi.  
"I was…just leaving." She said nervously, leaving. Star looked at Sharpay confused, and she shrugged.  
"Just telling me to eat, that's all." Sharpay said. Star laughed.  
"Eatings for idiots." Star said. Sharpay laughed along, but deep down, she realised how right everyone had been all along.  
"Yeah…for idiots." Laughed Sharpay. _'If that makes me an idiot, so be it.' _


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Point

**a/n: This was one of the hardest chapters to write for this. Sorry for the slowness of it, and how bad it is lol**

Ryan closed his eyes for the millionth time that night. He was still having trouble sleeping. He assumed that once he knew Sharpay was getting the help she so desperately needed, that he'd be able to sleep again. Yet here he was, two weeks away from the show, and he couldn't sleep. 'I'm not thinking about her' he kept telling himself. 'I'm just worried about the show working. I don't have a sister, she doesn't have a brother' Ryan nodded to himself, reaffirming how he felt, and closed his eyes again. He had fallen asleep for five minutes, but then he was wide awake again, having been awoken by thought of Sharpay, and guilt about not going to see her. Ryan sighed in frustration, and got out of bed, going downstairs to get a drink. He muttered to himself on the way.  
"Bet she's sleeping like a baby."

The nights were the hardest for Sharpay. She lay on her bed, her body shaking, trying to force herself to keep down her last meal. The food felt like it was clogged in her chest, and was slowly working it's way up. Her throat opened and closed, as if it knew she was going to be sick at any moment. Her eyes watered as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep her mouth shut, taking deep breaths, counting to ten, any techniques that had been suggested in her counselling sessions to stop her getting up and throwing up. Any small movement she made made her think that she was going to be sick. At times like this, she would get her headphones out, and play the cassette that Kelsi had made for her, running through the song in her head, memorising every note she had to sing, and the length of each of them.  
"Ugh…turn that down I'm trying to get some sleep…" She heard Star mutter from the bed opposite her. Sharpay sighed, and turned the tape off.  
"Sorry, I didn't realise how loud it was. You go back to sleep."  
"No, what's the time?" She asked, sitting up. "It must be three by now." Sharpay shrugged as Star flipped on the light, and looked at her watch. "Yeah, nearly! You coming with me?" She asked, shuffling around to find her shoes.  
"No, not tonight…I've uh…got weight check tomorrow." Stuttered Sharpay. Star rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, fatty." she teased, before checking the coast was clear, and leaving her and Sharpay's room. Sharpay sighed, and tried to get to sleep.

Sharpay had been there for a month now. The longer she stayed there, the more she not only understood the clinic's routine, but the girl's routine. By studying some staff, and bribing others to tell them, a lot of the girls knew that staff patrolling the halls at night were on a 4-hour rota. This generally meant that at three am, there was no staff around, as they were switching with those who would take the four till seven shift. The girls would take advantage of the ten minutes or so they were left alone, to go along to the communal bathroom they shared, and throw up. They would binge eat during dinner, and have snacks which they had hidden in their room, and then would wait up or set their alarms so they didn't miss the changeover. Sharpay heard the padding of a few girls' feet outside her door. She had never taken part in these late night runs, and avoided talking about it to Star by pretending to be asleep, or saying she had a weigh in. She knew the night before she weighed in, Star wouldn't get up at four, so it looked like she was putting on some weight.  
"Okay, that!" Said Star, getting in. She was pale, and clearly tired. "Was what I needed…"  
"Good." Sharpay muttered, reaching for her headphones again. Before she could slide them onto her ears, Star grabbed them.  
"You don't buy into the crap that they tell us right? I mean, you've been here four weeks, you've never once come to the bathroom with me." Sharpay paused.  
"…My friend…the girl who keeps visiting me. She said if I get better, then I can sing in my school show." Star burst out laughing.  
"Is that all?! Honey, just lie! The rest of us do! They don't know what they're talking about you know that. No-ones knows your body like you. We'll get let out soon enough. And what's a school play when you can perform on Broadway!" Sharpay looked down at her stomach, which had been gradually returning to it's healthy self.  
"…I'll think about it." She said, turning away and going back to sleep.

"I heard she's on Broadway right now!"  
"Really? I didn't hear that! I heard that she had run away and that they haven't heard from her since!"  
"Oh please, that's so not what happened. I heard she got herself pregnant, and that her family won't let her out of the house anymore."  
"Seriously?! But I thought—OH, hey Ryan!" The cheerleaders gossiping by their locker instantly stopped, and waved at him. Ryan ignored them and continued on, wondering the halls of East High in a zombie-like trance, before making a b-line for his locker. He hadn't got any sleep that night again, no matter how much he tried. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered how horrible Sharpay was to him, or how evil she had been to him in their argument. He knew full well who the cheerleaders were gossiping about, but he had to bite his lip before he let something slip.  
"Hey, drama boy!" Called someone from the team. Ryan wasn't sure of his name as aside from Troy and Chad, they were all pretty much the same to him. "Where's your sister!" Ryan ignored him. "Come on, the schools been that much hotter now the ice queen isn't here to bring down the temperature." Ryan opened his locker, trying to concentrate on getting his books out. "Course, she was never good enough for this school, was she. Was too dumb to be a braniac, not attractive enough to be a cheerleader—" Ryan threw his books down, and shoved the guy into a locker.  
"Shut up!" He shouted, hitting him. "You leave my sister alone you bastard! She isn't anything to do with you!"  
"Hey, get off me!" Shouted the guy, pushing Ryan. "What's the matter, don't like home truths? I wouldn't date her if she were the last woman on earth!"  
"I'm sure she'd say the same about you!" Snapped Ryan, lunging at the guy again, but this time he found Troy holding him back.  
"Ryan, leave it, it's okay." Said Troy, trying to ease the situation.  
"Well come on then Ryan, tell us about this amazing place Sharpay is! Which rumours true! She a dumb kid who's got herself knocked up, or was she just so sick of you following her around like a sick puppy that she ran away?"  
"She's bulimic!" Shouted Ryan. As soon as the words left his mouth and everyone turned to stare at him, Ryan wished he could take the words back.  
"…Let's get you out of here." Said Troy awkwardly, trying to pull Ryan away. Ryan, suddenly realising who was holding onto him, pulled himself away.  
"Don't." He said, coldly. "This is your fault." Troy was shocked to hear Ryan say something like that, knowing how guilty he felt about everything.  
"Ryan—"  
"Get the hell away from me. All of you." He said, slamming his locker shut and heading to the theatre to hide in the seats for a while.

Two weeks later, Sharpay looked at the calendar that hung on the wall in her and Star's room. The date she had circled in a pink heart was now a day away. To get back on the stage at East High, and to sing and be appreciated for her talent, and not the way she looked, made her smile. Star had seemed to let the three am run thing drop with Sharpay, though Sharpay knew Star did it herself. Tying her hair back, she headed down the hall to her counsellor's office to discuss her progress.  
"Sharpay, come in." She said, as she saw her in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"  
"Pretty good." Sharpay smiled nervously, and sat down. "Um, can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure, go for it." Sharpay took a deep breath.  
"Well um...I've been here...coming close to two months now. Well...not really more a month and a half I guess..." Sharpay babbled on.  
"Carry on, I'm listening." Her counselor patted her hand.  
"I want to be released. For an evening. Then I'll be straight back, I swear."  
"Sharpay..."  
"No, I know, I shouldn't have asked, it's okay."  
"Sharpay, shh." She laughed, and looked Sharpay in the eyes. "Your friend, Kelsi, has already asked me about this, and I've already said that if you put on at least a stone, then you're okay to go do your song at the show."  
"...And have I?" Asked Sharpay, suddenly scared. She knew she hadn't been sick since arriving, but she had skipped some meals lately because she hadn't been feeling too well. The girls at the clinic were not told their progress at their weekly weigh-ins, in case the gain scared them to stop eating again.  
"I'm not really supposed to be telling you this, you know..."  
"I need to know...I need to do this." Her eyes were watery, and she breathed relieved when her counsellor nodded.  
"...You've gained two stone. You're pretty much almost back to a healthy weight." Sharpay squealed happily, and for a moment, she felt like her old self again.  
"So I can do my song?"  
"Yeah. I'll call your friend to tell her to come and get you tomorrow." Sharpay hugged her counsellor.  
"Thank you so much!"

Ryan looked around, confused at where he was. He could hear a piano playing. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times until he worked out where he was.  
"So you're finally awake." Giggled Kelsi, stopping her playing instantly and going over to the seat.  
"...What's the time?" He yawned, stretching awkardly. His neck hurt, and had obviously fallen asleep at an awkward angle.  
"I was just waiting for the others to get here for after school rehearsal. You've been here all day."  
"What!"  
"You must've been tired." She smiled. "So...Troy told me what happened."  
"I was hoping it was a dream." He muttered, picking up his hat from the floor.  
"...It's not Troy's fault. You know that."  
"I know." Ryan hugged his legs close to himself. "I just...freaked out at that guy, and I wasn't thinking..."  
"You were thinking about her." Said Kelsi, softly. "It's okay to, you know."  
"No, it isn't. She's a horrible person. She hates me."  
"...She's doing well."  
"How do you know?" He sniffed.  
"...Don't hate me, but I went to see her. She's fine. She really misses you." Ryan looked at Kelsi, surprised. Since when were she and Kelsi close?  
"...I miss her too. But I can't forgive her."

Sharpay lay on her bed that night, unable to sleep. She was too excited about the next day. She was going to be a star again. She held in her hands the permission slip to let her get out.  
"Watcha got there?" Asked Star, getting ready for bed.  
"Oh...nothing." She said, trying to put it under her pillow before Star saw it, but she grabbed it and gasped.  
"How are you getting out of this hell hole! You must've faked the signature. Sharpay, I didn't know you had it in you!"  
"I didn't. It's only a day release but--" Star had rushed out of the room, and Sharpay, worried she was going to throw it away or something.  
"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" Star giggled, and Sharpay saw that her and two other girls from the clinic were standing by an office door, picking the lock.  
"What are you doing?!" Sharpay asked, confused.  
"We're gonna get us some permission slips. I'm a pretty good forger." Grinned Star, as the door clicked open. Within a matter of minutes, Star had grabbed a handful of slips, and shut the door again.  
"But...You can't you--" Sharpay stuttered.  
"Look, we're as sick of being here as you. So we're gonna break out." Star handed Sharpay back her original slip. "We're gonna head straight for New York where no-one can come looking for us. You're coming with us, right?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Big Decision

**AN: Oh My God! I haven't updated this is FOREVER! Writers Block and procrastination has really hit me hard when it's come to this, so I hope you don't think this chapter is bad or anything! This will be the last chapter, and hopefully the longest chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed this story! Please check out my other High School Musical fics, as well as my Camp Rock one! Love you all for reading! I'll be quiet now and you can get on with reading, lol. xx**

**Chapter 10 – The Big Decision**

Things had moved so fast for Sharpay in the last couple of hours, and she didn't know what to make of any of it. The sun was starting to set, and the dread set into Sharpay's stomach. She knew the show would be starting soon, and how upset and disappointed Kelsi would be when she turned up to collect her, and she wasn't there. Even if Sharpay had her money or a cell phone and could call Kelsi, there was no way she could tell her where she was. Even she didn't know. All she knew was that it was a Greyhound bus stop. Star was still set on them getting to New York, and the part of Sharpay that had originally thought it was a good idea, was starting to regret it as much as the rest of her was.  
"I can't believe that guy at the front door was so dumb!" Giggled one of Star's friends, chewing on her fingernails.  
"We had the slips, even if he didn't believe us he couldn't stop us from leaving." Snorted Star. "Sharpay, I never knew you had it in you to think of such a foolproof plan!"  
"Mmm…neither did I." She muttered, rubbing her hands together. The night was getting colder, and she didn't know how long this bus was supposed to be. All she wanted right now was to go home.

Ryan shivered as he sat in the back seat of Kelsi's car. It had taken her a lot of persuasion, but eventually Ryan had given in, and said he would come with Kelsi to collect Sharpay, as a surprise for her. In fact, the closer the time got, the more nervous and excited he was about it. From all of Kelsi's accounts, Sharpay was now back to her normal self, although she was a lot nicer, which Ryan especially liked the sound of. He couldn't wait to get his sister back to her old self. He sat there for a few minutes in the silence, growing more and more confused about what was taking Kelsi so long. Eventually, curiosity got the better of him, and he got out of the car, and entered, where he heard something very rare. Kelsi was shouting.  
"There must be some mistake! I explained that I was coming to collect Sharpay! She knew I was coming to get her and take her straight there!"  
"As I've explained Ms. Nielsen, Sharpay is not here, and there is no mistake. The only way she would've got out was using the permission slip she was given.  
"Sharpays not here?" Asked Ryan, gently. His voice was so quiet that Kelsi barely heard him. She span around and hugged him, nodding slightly.  
"They said she already left. The guard saw her go."  
"Yeah, her and a bunch of friends." Everyone looked over at the security guard, who followed Sharpay's counsellor in.  
"What friends?" The counsellor demanded. "The only permission slip that has been given all week is Sharpay's!"  
"A load of them had them." Said the guard, confused. "All legitimate, all signed." Ryan and Kelsi saw the counsellor swear under her breath, before turning to Kelsi.  
"It seems that Sharpay and her friends have gone against my trust in them, and ran away. We will of course contact the police, but for the time being there is nothing we can do. We can only apologise."  
"Apologise?!" Ryan's voice suddenly burst, and he looked at the counsellor with tears in his eyes. "This isn't something that a simple apology can solve! You've lost my sister! She's ill, and you weren't looking after her and now she's ran away! This was supposed to be her evening, and you've let a bunch of stupid teenage girls change her mind!"  
"Ryan, it's okay…" Said Kelsi, soothingly. The counsellor didn't speak for a few minutes.  
"…I have faith in Sharpay. She has worked well with us since day one, and she's made amazing progress. The other girls constantly slip up, and they think that we don't know about their late night binge parties, but we do, and are in the process of stopping them. But not once did Sharpay do anything that could jeopardise her chances of performing in this show. Or of seeing her brother again, and telling him how sorry she was." She added on the end, which made Ryan well up.  
"…She did all this…for me?" He asked, his voice shaking. The counsellor nodded.  
"She'll come back. I know she will. She won't want to be without you for too long."

Time seemed to pass slowly for Sharpay. She wasn't sure how long they'd been waiting for this bus, and she'd disconnected herself from Star and the others. She just wanted to get home, and perform, and see Ryan. Ryan was the most important person in her life, and definitely someone more important than her.  
"Hey what you thinking about?" Asked Star, carefully lowering herself next to Sharpay. She tried not to look at the painful sight of Star's bones sticking out, and spoke.  
"I just miss my brother. That's all." She said, simply.  
"Ah you can send him a postcard when we're in New York." She replied, dismissively. "You're going to be a star, Sharpay! That's all that matters, we all are!"  
"Not looking like that you're not…" Sharpay muttered, hoping that Star hadn't heard her.  
"What did you say to me?!" She snapped, and Sharpay sighed, annoyed.  
"Nothing, I just—"  
"Did you just call me fat?! Oh my god, you did!" Screeched Star. "Have you not looked in the mirror lately, honey? You're so FAT!"  
"No I'm not fat enough!" Shouted Sharpay, back. She stood up. "Just look at yourselves, you're disgusting! You're thinner than a twig, it's gross."  
"How dare you!" Shouted another girl, storming over. "What do you know, huh? You're not miss perfect!"  
"No I'm not, but neither are you! You're far from it. No-one wants you because you're too skinny! Did it ever occur to you that people like you for who you are on the inside, and not the outside? I was HATED at school. Was it for my weight? No! Because I was so horrible and vicious to everyone I met that I pushed everyone a way! I lost out on my big crush because I was so mean to everyone he knew!" Tears filled Sharpay's eyes. She hadn't planned anything she was going to say, it just all fell out of her, and what hurt the most was that she knew it was all true. The rest of the girls stood silent, unsure about what to say when one of them let out a scream.  
"I can hear police sirens! We need to get out of here!"  
"What way??" Asked Star, forgetting Sharpay all of a sudden. "We've gotta get out of here, I'm not going back!"  
"We can't go the way we came, that's where they're coming from!" Announced another girl. Star nodded.  
"Then there's only one thing we can do." She grabbed hold of Sharpay's hand. "Run!"

Ryan didn't say another word to anyone until Kelsi had got him backstage at the show. He had gotten ready a long time beforehand, thinking he'd be too happy to see Sharpay to worry about hair and makeup. Just as he and Kelsi entered, Gabriella was just finishing up on her makeup.  
"Hey guys…Where's Sharpay?" She asked, softly. Ryan shook his head, and sat down in front of his mirror. Kelsi mouthed that Gabriella didn't want to ask, and went to sit with Ryan.  
"…She'll come back."  
"What if she doesn't. What if she's not changed, and this was all an act." He sighed, looking down at his hands. "Don't hate me for saying it Kels, I know you were thinking the same thing." Kelsi took a while to answer, but eventually nodded.  
"You just…have to believe that she'll come back.  
"I'm tired of just trusting her word. The number of times she gave me her word before she went in to get help…And she just carried on doing her own thing. She pulled the wool over my eyes, she can easily do it to them, and you as well. She's an amazing actress."  
"…I guess you're right." Sighed Kelsi, and Ryan could see she was clearly disheartened, so gave her a quick hug.  
"Curtain up is in five minutes. We should get this party on the road." Ryan reminded her. "And…don't think about Sharpay right now. She lost her chance." Kelsi nodded, and got up to do last minute checks of the cast and set.

"Slow down!" Gasped Sharpay, holding onto Star tiredly.  
"No! They'll catch up with us!" She shouted back. The police cars were still following them, and Sharpay was even more lost than she had been before. They had past various street signs, but she didn't recognise any of them, and they'd been running past most of them so fast that she didn't have a chance to have a good look at them.  
"I can't run a second more!" Called one of Star's friends.  
"Look, we can stop. If…If they catch up we can…we can just…go back and—"  
"I'm NOT going back!" Said Star, angrily. "They're not going to make me fat!" Suddenly her eyes shot a little way into the distance. "There's a train track just a little ahead. If we jump over the fence, we can quickly get to the other side of the track. Then there's a little distance between us and then."  
"That's crazy! What if a train comes!" Said Sharpay, as Star was pulling her towards the track anyway.  
"Then you'll just have to be quick." Star retorted. "You all go first, I'll keep watch." Sharpay knew there was no turning back, so just nodded meekly.

As the first act closed, Ryan found himself peaking out of the curtains. He could see his mom and dad in the front row. They hadn't known about Sharpay's performance, and this was when it was supposed to have happened. He looked around the theatre, as if expecting to see her sitting out there, waiting to be announced. But there was no sign of her in the audience.  
"…Hey." A voice behind Ryan made him jump, and he turned round to see Troy standing there. He instantly turned round again.  
"This is your fault." He said, bitterly. Troy sighed.  
"We both know that it's not my fault. Or your fault. Or anyone's fault except her's."  
"How dare y—"  
"Hey man, let me finish." Said Troy, holding his hands up. "Ry…your sister is….gorgeous. The whole school knows she is. Hell, Zeke is obsessed with the fact that she is. But her personality…isn't as beautiful. She needs to understand that…that's the only thing people have ever disliked about her."  
"…She was nice to Kelsi." Said Ryan, awkwardly.  
"Then…she's getting better. And if you see her before we do…let her know that…the whole teams routing on her getting better. The school just…isn't the same without her around. And Zeke sucks a lot more at basketball when she isn't here cheering him on." Ryan laughed.  
"…I'll let her know. If we ever find her." He sighed. Troy patted his back.  
"Good luck, man."

Sharpay carefully jumped down onto the track, and as quick as her legs would take her, she jumped over the tracks, and pulled herself up onto the other side. The other girls had gone first, and had taken a lot longer than she had.  
"Okay Star, whenever you're ready." She called out, unsure.  
"And hurry up, those sirens are getting louder!" Called one of Star's lemmings. Star nodded, and jumped down onto the tracks, stumbling a little.  
"Careful!" Called Sharpay, seeing her nearly step on a live track. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if she did.  
"Relax, I'm fine!" Jeez!" Snapped Star, carefully stepping over the tracks in a similar way the others had. "See? As easy as pie."  
"Ugh…Don't mention pie. My stomach wouldn't be able to take it." Grumbled one of the girls, rubbing her obviously starved stomach.  
"Now you just have to pull yourself up." Explained Sharpay. Star didn't seem to pay attention to her, and seemed a little in a daze. "Star, are you okay?"  
"…I…Huh?" Star started to mumble to herself, and stagger around a little. Sharpay's eyes grew wide. If she was feeling faint, there was no way she was going to be able to make it up onto the platform with the rest of them.  
"Star, grab my hand!" She instructed. Star stumbled forward in a dream-like state, and let Sharpay grab hold of her hand. Sharpay began to pull Star, but it was making no difference. Star was like a dead weight, and she felt her hands slipping from Star's wrist. "Star, hold onto me!"  
"There's a train coming!" Screamed one of the girls. Sharpay began to panic.  
"Star hold ONTO MY DAMN HAND!" She screamed. Star's fingers slowly wrapped around Sharpay's, and Sharpay began pulling her. Sharpay's heart beated faster and faster, as she saw the train getting ever nearer. Just as she saw the front of the train, Sharpay pulled Star up onto the platform. "You're okay."  
"Yeah…I just…" Muttered Star. Before Sharpay could react, she saw Star stumble around the edge of the platform, and watched horrified as just as the train reached them, she fell back onto the tracks, unconscious.  
"Star!!" Screamed Sharpay, but over the sound of the train, she couldn't be heard. The rest of the girls were in hysterics too, and before any of them could react and call an ambulance, they saw the police running towards them.  
"Help her…" Sobbed Sharpay, hysterically. The policewoman gripped onto her shoulders, and not saying another word, pulled her away from the scene.

Sharpay sat in the squad car for a while in silence, letting everything sink in. She knew that there was no way Star survived the train. If she hadn't been electrocuted, then she would've been crushed by the train. The more she thought about it, the more it scared her. If she hadn't realised in time that forcing herself not to eat was hurting her more than helping her, that could've been her under the train.  
"Miss, we're going to have to take you back to the clinic now." Said a cop, turning to face her. Sharpay shook her head.  
"I need…I need to do something first…Please take me to East High School."

Ryan had a quiet second half. His character died at the end of the first half, and was only needed for a dream sequence at the end of the second half. He was so impressed by Gabriella though, she was really doing the part well, although he knew deep down that Sharpay would've done it so much better. The things that Troy had said were still running through his head, and he knew deep down that he was right. There was nothing Troy or himself could've done to stop Sharpay acting the way she did.  
"Ryan, you're on." Whispered Kelsi. "Knock em dead." Ryan nodded, and entered the stage for what would be the last scene. He had the last line of the show, after all. Halfway through his big monologue, however, the doors of the theatre flew open, and Ryan lost his concentration. Looking up at the back door, his eyes grew wide. There, in a pair of his sweat pants that he remembered giving to her years ago, and in a police department sweatshirt, stood Sharpay. She had tears streaming down her face, but she nodded for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, he barely managed to finish his monologue without bursting into tears. Just as everyone was about to leave the stage for the curtain call, he began shouting.  
"Okay guys can we just quieten down for a second, please! There's one last…very important performance to take place tonight. In fact, it's the most important performance I've seen and heard in a long time. This was supposed to happen during the interval, but here, making her dramatic entrance as normal, is my amazing….brave sister…Miss Sharpay Evans." The crowd looked confused as Sharpay slowly walked towards the stage, and stood centre, taking the microphone from Ryan after giving him a big hug.  
"I missed you, brother." She sniffed into his ear. He rubbed her back, and sat at the front of the audience with their parents.

"…I know you all know what happened with me." She said calmly. "But…I'm not here to give you a sob story. I'm here to say sorry. Sorry to every single one of you that I have ever hurt. Be it with my words, or my actions. Especially my brother, who has had to deal with my craziness these past few months. I thought…I thought I had to be someone. Someone….amazingly beautiful and picture perfect. But…what's the point in being that person if…you can't be yourself." She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I just saw…a friend of mine…die. Because she was trying to be the perfect girl. The perfect figure. A complete…illusion. I don't want to end up like her. So…this is for her." Kelsi took this as her signal to begin playing, and soon Sharpay's voice was filling the drama theatre.

_Not the girl that you see in the magazines  
__Perfect face and perfect body  
__Never be anyone but the one I am  
__I can't bend to your expectations  
__Look to fulfil any fantasy  
__If what I am is what you need_

_Love me for me  
__And not for someone I wish that I could be  
__Cause what you get is what you see  
__And I can't be anymore than what I am  
__Love me for me  
__Or don't love me._

Silence filled the theatre for a few seconds after the last bars of music were played, and then applause erupted, mainly from Troy and the other basketball players, who were clapping as loud as possible, and Gabriella, who was watching with tears in her eyes from the side of the stage. Ryan was in awe of his sister, and ran up and gave her another massive hug.

After the curtain call, which of course included Sharpay, Ryan pulled her aside while Kelsi began tidying the stage.  
"That was amazing." He sniffed. "And…you meant what you said?"  
"Every word." She said, hugging him again.  
"Then, that's great! You're better!"  
"Ryan…" She sighed. "I need to go back. Tonight. Mom and dad are going to take me."  
"But….You're fine, you said…"  
"I don't want to risk a relapse." She said, seriously. "And…After seeing what happened to Star…I really need to be around people who understand what's going on in my head. I don't…want any visitors until I know that I'm going to be coming home."  
"…You've really grown up, haven't you, sis?" Smiled Ryan, slightly. Sharpay nodded, and smiled just as much.  
"For the best, Ryan. For the best."

**The End**

**AN: Loved? Hated? Want to kill me? Just let me know! If you have any ideas on a sequel too, let me know. No promises of course, I'm just curious in what you think could happen! Love you all for reading!**


End file.
